


Master

by Sherlockeddwho_castiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really kinky shit, Slight Aftercare, Super Kinky Shit, Vibrators, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockeddwho_castiel/pseuds/Sherlockeddwho_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's Master decides to take a day and play with his Sub. </p><p>From a prompt I received:<br/>I want something dirty and kinky, preferably with lots of come. Filthy PWP is always appreciated, as well as somebody being called 'Daddy'. Thanks!!</p><p>I hope I did it justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's Master decides to take a day to play with his Sub.

“Please sir. Please let me come.” Sherlock whimpered. His hands and feet were tied to the bed, his ankles forced apart by a spreader bar. He’d been there for hours, the prostate massager torturing his most sensitive spot. His Master had been playing with him all day. Earlier, he’d been suspended from the ceiling and fucked while sucking on a dildo until he was covered and leaking come everywhere. His Master had let him down a bit later and let him rest for a bit, but only because he was going out to get some toys. Sherlock had woken from his nap to see Master standing over him holding a cup. Sherlock had been promptly tied down, as he was now, a massager in his arse and a cock ring on him as he was smacked with the riding crop. His nipples, which were trapped in clamps tied together with a chain, had turned beet red with the right amount of attention. 

Sherlock was now aching to come. After two hours of constant prostate stimulation, as well as constant words of praise from his Master, Sherlock was aching for it. He hadn’t come in days, weeks, he’d lost count it had been so long. He’d been told that, if he were good, today would be a milking day. He hated milking days, but he knew that it was his only chance to come for a long time so he would be a good boy for his Master and endure. 

Master finally, finally turned the vibrator in his arse off and untied Sherlock. He slumped against the bed and sighed. “On the floor, then on your hands and knees.” Came his Masters voice. Sherlock hastened to obey. “Now, you know what today is, don’t you, baby?” his Master asked as he positioned a stool under Sherlock’s stomach. 

“Yes, daddy.” Sherlock responded, squirming as his sensitive cock made contact with the rough stool. 

“Good boy.” His Master crooned as he placed the cup under Sherlock’s dripping cock. He took the cock ring off and Sherlock sighed audibly in relief.

“Thank you, daddy.” He said quietly. He felt straps securing him to the stool, but he didn’t fight. He knew better than that now. Once his legs were secured and spread wide, his arms strapped to the front of the stool, his back strapped down to the stool and his cock hanging over the cup, his Master sat back. Sherlock stayed still and waited like the good boy his Master had trained him to be. He gasped slightly when he suddenly felt a hand on his cock and one on his lower back, but relaxed. He stayed relaxed as he felt something working its way into his arse, coated with plenty of lube. There was a flick of a switch and the object began to move in and out. A mechanic dildo, Sherlock’s mind supplied him with. He moaned softly as the dildo hit his prostate again and again. Soon, the hand on his cock began to move. Up and down, a quick pace that drove Sherlock mad with the desire to come. Soon, he was pulled over the edge and he came into the cup.

As he came down from his orgasm, Sherlock noticed that his Master was still stroking him at the same pace. He hadn’t been expecting it to stop, but he was still so sensitive. “Please sir.” He whimpered. His Master shushed him and continued to stroke. The dildo forced its way into Sherlock again and again as he was stroked continually. His erection came back quickly, no doubt because of the months without orgasm and the pills that had been put in his meal that morning. His sensitive skin grew more and more sensitive as the stroking continued and he was brought closer to the edge for a second time that night. He moaned loudly as he was pulled over the edge again, but that soon turned into a whimper, as he was given no relief from the stroking. 

“Good boy, Sherlock. That’s it, come for me. Let it out. Good boy.” Master crooned in his mewling pets ear. Sherlock came again and again under his Masters ministrations. By the time he had half filled the cup, he was panting and mindless on the stool. He’d been reduced to whimpers, moans and mewls of pleasure and pain, which exited his mouth almost regularly, much to his Masters delight. He loved to break Sherlock down until he was at his most basic, desperate level, then help him rebuild. 

Sherlock was orgasming dry by the time his Master stopped stroking and took the dildo out. The brunet simply let it happen, sighing softly in relief. His Master knelt behind the stool and lubed his cock up, then pushed into Sherlock’s loose hole. The brunets pliant body simply gave way for his Masters cock. The man himself simply moaned, he was too far in Subspace to fight, even if he wanted to.

As Master thrust hard into Sherlock’s body, the submissive was pliant and still. He wanted to be fucked by his Master, he had wanted it so bad, and now it was happening. Sherlock was relaxed and allowed his body to open up for Master. He felt come spurting inside him and filling him up, making him moan quietly and shift his hips to feel it inside him as his body milked his Master of its come. When Master pulled out, Sherlock knew what to do. He clenched his cheeks together to keep any seed from spilling out as the cup was picked up. At a tap to his lower back, Sherlock relaxed again and thick globs of come spilled out of his hole and trickled down his testicles into the cup. His Master took the cup and fastened a lid over it. 

Master undid the straps that kept Sherlock tied to the stool and gently rolled him onto his lap. Sherlock was limp in his Masters arms, his head resting on his Masters lap. He pushed the opening of the cup to Sherlock’s mouth and the brunet took the hint. He began to suck at the lid and the swallow his come. He’d gotten used to the taste a while ago, so he didn’t mind it as much. It was what his Master wanted him to do, after all.

“Good boy. There’s my good boy, drinking his meal. Have it all, baby. There we go.” Master rubbed Sherlock’s belly as he spoke to his Submissive, feeding him their come. He put the empty cup aside and rocked the exhausted man asleep, murmuring praise in his ear. 

Five hours later, Sherlock woke feeling sated. He felt a hand running through his hair and his head was resting on somebody’s leg. He looked up and looked at his boyfriend with a tired smile, finding that he was wrapped in a soft blanket. John returned the smile and kept carding his hands through the brunet’s hair. “Was that good?” he asked. 

“Better than.” Sherlock mumbled. John nodded and smiled fondly.


End file.
